


some emotions are hard to hide

by SkyRose



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Season Two Spoilers!!!!!, go watch it if you haven't!!!, idk someone had to write a fic with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “C’mon, Steve, talk to me!” Billy smirked devilishly as he leaned against the opposite side of the Steve’s car.“Fuck off,” Steve stated.Or: there's a different way to get out Steve and Billy's frustration for each other.





	some emotions are hard to hide

**Author's Note:**

> Ughghgh I binged season two last night and Billy's such a complete asshole but he's also hot and was totally into Steve in the shower scene. Also, I wrote this all today. There might typos.
> 
> Title from Billy Squier's In The Dark. Even though Van Halen's Feel Your Love Tonight has the perfect line of "We're gettin' funny in the back of my car".

It had been about two weeks since Eleven closed the gate. Things weren’t quite back to normal yet. There was a lot of cleanup to do, two funerals, plus the regular schoolwork. Everyone was in the hospital for a few days to make sure everyone was alright from coming in contact with, well, the Upside Down. Steve’s face had been pretty banged up too. It was healing, but it was still discolored and a bit puffy in some places.

Steve hadn’t seen Billy since their brawl. He’d seen Max a lot, but never her brother. Billy never really even crossed his mind until Steve would look into a mirror and be reminded of their last meeting.

One night, everyone was at the Byers’ house. It was finally time to take down Will’s sketches as well as reorganize the shed in the back. Will had only been released from the hospital a few days before, and Joyce was still shook up from the loss of Bob, so everyone volunteered to help out. It was fairly late when they got done. Steve offered to take Dustin, Lucas, and Max home. Nancy would take Mike, of course.

Dustin called shotgun, immediately rushing for the front passenger’s seat. Lucas and Max sat close together in the back. Steve listened to the kid’s chatter as he silently drove them home.

He dropped off Dustin, then Max, then Lucas, and then headed home. He didn’t get far until he saw Max’s skateboard sitting in the back of his car. With a sigh, he made a U-turn and rushed for Max’s house. Once there, skateboard in hand, he approached the front door. He knocked, hoping the red-headed girl would be the one to answer.

“Hey, Harrington.”

No such fucking luck.

Billy stood in the doorway, cigarette hanging from his mouth. There was loud music blasting from somewhere in the house. Steve didn’t greet Billy, just shoved the skateboard at Billy and turned around to make a quick escape to his car. He heard the skateboard drop to the ground and the front door close. Swift footsteps followed him.

“I’m sorry for fucking up your face,” Billy said with his usually cocky tone. Steve kept walking, faster now. When he rounded his car, he was facing Billy. “C’mon, Steve, talk to me!” Billy smirked devilishly as he leaned against the opposite side of the Steve’s car.

“Fuck off,” Steve stated, glaring at Billy.

“I _am_ sorry,” Billy said. His voice sounding suddenly more serious.

“No you’re not,” Steve replied, opening his car door.

“It really wasn’t about you or that Lucas kid or Maxine, okay? I was pissed off,” Billy explained.

Steve didn’t get into his car, he instead stared at Billy blankly. “Then what was it about?”

“It doesn’t matter! It wasn’t about you so it’s none of your business!” Billy shouted, fisted clenched. He walked around the car. There was no longer a barrier between him and Steve, who fully expected another fight.

“You attacked a kid! It was my business!” Steve argued back.

“I said I’m fucking sorry!” Billy yelled, his hands being planted firmly on Steve’s chest.

“That’s not good enough, dumbass! I’ve done my fair share of stupid shit, but you’re on a whole ‘nother level, Hargrove,” Steve said. Billy’s hands grabbed Steve’s shirt, pulling Steve closer. Steve shut his eyes, bracing himself for a punch or kick or something—

“Asshole,” Billy hissed in his face. Steve opened his eyes. Billy’s face was close. Really close.

“What do you want?!” Steve exclaimed, trying to take a step back.

“Not interested at all, then?” Billy snickered. His grip tightened on Steve’s shirt.

“At what?” Steve questioned. “Kicking your ass?”

Billy laughed. It was cold and hollow. “Something like that, yeah.” In a blink of an eye, Billy had pushed himself forward so their lips collided. Without hesitation, Steve shoved Billy away as hard as he could. Billy stumbled back, falling to the ground with a huff and then a laugh. “Ha! Your loss, Harrington!”

“Why the hell did you do that?” Steve demanded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’re hot,” was Billy’s reply. He had that smirk again. He always had that smirk. “Haven’t fucked a guy since I was in California. This shithole of a town is no fun.”

“You’re fucking with me,” Steve stated.

Billy stood up and said, “You want me to break your nose again instead?”

“I thought that wasn’t about me,” Steve mocked. Billy charged at him, pinning Steve against his own car.

“I swear to god! I’m offering you the best fucking night of your goddamn life!” Billy shouted in his face.

“Modest,” Steve replied.

“When was the last time you got laid, Harrington? Jonathan Byers is getting laid every damn night while you mope and drive around kids and avoid me!” Billy claimed.

“Don’t bring Nancy or Jonathan into this! And I don’t need to have sex.”

“None of us _need_ to, Steve. It’s all about if we _want_ to,” Billy breathed in his face. It smelled like smoke. Steve’s nose twitched. Billy was staring directly at his eyes. Steve’s back was uncomfortably pinned against his car.

This night was going to end one of two ways. And yeah, only one Steve _wanted._

Billy collided their lips together again. Steve didn’t pull back this time. It was an aggressive kiss. More aggressive than any kiss with Nancy. Or any girl, really. Billy bit too hard and shoved his body against Steve’s so hard Steve could barely breath.

“Fucking touch me,” Billy growled. Steve gripped Billy’s waist, but quickly moved his hands to grip Billy’s ass. Billy inhaled sharply when he did.

“Yeah?” Steve said into Billy’s mouth.

“Fuck yeah,” Billy groaned back.

Steve, with confident strength, pushed Billy against the car. Billy’s back was facing Steve, who pushed his body against his backside. His crotch against Billy’s ass. Billy turned his head as far as he could to look at Steve.

“You wanna do it here?” he said with a smirk. Steve huffed, stepping away from Billy.

“Get in the car.”

Billy laid himself on the back seats of Steve’s car. Steve climbed on top of him, shutting the door behind him. Once Steve was properly positioned on top of him, Billy said, “Cozy.”

“Shut up,” Steve retorted. He didn’t move. He didn’t really know what they were going to do. He’d only ever done this with girls, never arrogant Californian guys.

“Nervous?” Billy teased. His hand wound itself in Steve’s hair. “Haven’t fucked a virgin in a long time.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes.

“Might as well be, babe, because this is a whole other game,” Billy whispered, his mouth touching Steve’s as he spoke.

“Then show me how to play.” Steve glared down at him.  
Billy squeezed Steve’s ass. “Take off your clothes.”

It wasn’t a simple task. Billy helped Steve shed his clothes in the limited space and Steve returned the favor. When they were down to their underwear, Billy decided to bite at Steve’s neck. Steve placed his hands on Billy’s thighs.

Steve shuddered when Billy cupped Steve’s dick through his underwear. “You ready, Harrington?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Steve sighed as Billy’s hand slipped into his underwear. Billy moved his hand slowly, his grip loose and driving Steve mad. Steve could tell Billy was having fun torturing him. “This better than punching me?”

Billy laughed, his hand halting its movement despite Steve’s groan. “You make it too easy to drive you mad.” Billy ran his other hand down Steve’s chest, causing Steve to shiver. The hand gripping Steve’s cock started jerking him off again. “Do you want me to blow you?”

Steve moaned in response, hips twitching forward. They repositioned, Steve in an awkwardly half-sitting and Billy’s head inches above Steve’s cock. Billy’s jaw opened and Steve’s underwear was pulled down. Billy glanced up at Steve before swallowing down his cock. Steve marveled at the feeling of Billy’s lips stretched around his cock.

“Fuck,” Steve blurted. Billy hummed around him in response, causing another string of curses from Steve. Steve tried to keep his eyes open to watch Billy’s mouth. When Billy’s blue eyes glanced up again, Steve thought that was it. It wasn’t, but he didn’t last much longer when he noticed Billy was jerking himself off too. “Nngh…”

Billy smiled around him as Steve came. He swallowed then his mouth came off with a pop. He moaned loudly as he stroked himself faster and faster. Steve bent over to kiss Billy again. The angle hurt his neck, but it was worth it. Steve gripped Billy’s ass and pulled him up closer. Billy came moaning directly into Steve’s mouth. He then collapsed on top of Steve.

Eventually, both of their breathing slowed. They redressed. When the got out of the car, Billy patted Steve’s back.

“See you ‘round, Harrington,” he said with a wink, strutting back to his house.

Steve rubbed his face with a frustrated sigh. The whole drive home he wondered if he was insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this. Come to my [tumblr](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or convince me that the Steve/Billy ship name shouldn't be Silly or Beve. It'll probably be something lame like Groveton.


End file.
